


Private show

by Lynn1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Lingerie, Masturbation, Post Reveal, Smut, Strip Tease, ehhh, idiots who don't know how to sex until recently, idk - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien has been on a business trip for two weeks and Marinette knows how to show just how much she missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private show

**Author's Note:**

> This was a stupid tumblr prompt oops
> 
> Probably a few misspellings and such but idc soz

     It had been weeks. Adrien had been gone on a business trip for over 14 days, 17 hours, and 32 minutes. He was due to return in 8 hours and 28, and Marinette was ready. After 5 years of a steady relationship and two weeks of constant video chatting Marinette know all of his likes and weaknesses, and she was oh so eager to finally use them against him after leaving her to Hong Kong for two weeks. While he was sorting papers and doing business type things she was preparing on his welcome home present…or was it a punishment?

"I can't wait to see you when I get home," he said over the phone. Marinette smiled as she poured her milk in to her cereal.

"I can't wait either. How much longer until you get to Paris?" She asked. He sighed.

"I just got through baggage and now I'm just waiting at the gate. There's a bunch of Americans here and they got a shit load of stuff," he told her. She chuckled.

"Cultural differences, babe," she reminded him.

"I know, but the kids are so-" he was interrupted by the sound of screaming.

"…loud."

"You'll be okay. Just a little longer and you'll be on the plane, and before you know it you'll be home," she assured him.

"Mm…we should get dinner together when I get there," he suggested. Marinette glanced at the lingerie boxes she needed to recycle before he got home tonight.

"Um are you sure? You'll probably be a lot more tired than you think. We can go out tomorrow night, but I think we should stay in," she replied. Adrien paused.

"Okay, what are you planning?" He demanded to know.

"What? I'm not planning anything! What would give you such an idea?" She said innocently.

"I know you, Mari. Something is up, so spill."

"Well if I told you now it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" she teased.

"Oh a surprise you say? Hm…are you by chance making Chinese tonight?" He guessed.

"While you are correct, that's not the surprise," she said. She could hear him mutter "yes" under his breath.

"Alright then. Perhaps the surprise isn't food?" He questioned.

"I know it's difficult to thing of other possibilities besides food, but that's good because I don't want you too. It's a surprise for a reason," she scolded. He was most likely pouting. She didn't have to ask.

"Fine. I'll try not to think about it," he grumbled. She giggled.

"Good boy. I'll see you when you get home, but I have some errands to run," she said as she finished her cereal and put the bowl in the sink.

"Do these errands have something to do with my surprise?"

"No…I already got everything that I need," she grinned as she picked up the boxes.

"You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?" He questioned. She checked the receipts once again and bit her lip.

"You know it…"

 

* * *

 

     Marinette shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The lingerie under her jeans and baggy teeshirt were strappy and tight in comparison to the breezy cotton and roomy pants. Adrien was digging in to the Chinese food Marinette had prepared for his arrival while muttering praises and gratitude. She smiled and laughed as she watched him stuff his face. When she thought he was finally done he merely got up for a second helping. That made her a bit…apprehensive. If he was too stuffed he was not going to enjoy his orgasm with a side of heartburn. She followed him to the stove and stopped him just as he started to pile on more food.

"Slow down there, babe. Did you starve on the plane or something?" She teased and took his plate to put in the dishwasher.

"No, you just make fucking delicious Chinese food," he said and picked up some chicken with his fingers. She turned back to him and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"You're going to ruin your surprise if you keep that up," she warned. He lifted a brow.

"How will too much amazing food ruin my surprise?" He asked. Marinette smiled and reached to wrap her arms around his neck.

"You don't wanna get heartburn, do you?" She murmured before kissing him slowly.

     Adrien blushed as she continued to kiss him. It's been a long time since they've…done anything. When they first started dating they agreed they were too young for sex, and as they got older they became busier. They've had sex before, but…he could count on one hand the exact number of times they've done it. He was rather poorly educated on the functions and fundamentals of sex. Mostly because he didn't have time between his more important studies, but also because he didn't do it much. He's learned a few things from Mari, but she wasn't the most educated either.

     Marinette's tongue darted out against Adrien's lower lip and he gasped in surprise. She grinned and guided his hands to her waist despite the sauce still on his fingers. He felt incredibly nervous when she leaned in again, so he pulled back.

"Uh…w-what's going on?" He asked. She sensed his nervousness and quickly cupped his face.

"Don't worry, Adrien. You don't have to do anything," she whispered.

"Um…"

"I really missed you, babe," she muttered and leaned her forehead against his. He relaxed a little.

"I missed you too," he replied and settled his hands more comfortably over her back.

"I've prepared something really nice for you tonight. Are you interested?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Mari, you've already prepared dinner. Don't tell me you made dessert too," he grinned. She shook her head.

"I didn't want to give you any hints because it would make your flight…rather uncomfortable if you thought to hard," she said.

"Oh? What is it?"

"It's in the bedroom," she told him. Marinette slowly trailed her hands down his arms before reaching his hands. She pulled him towards the bedroom and he followed her willingly.

"I knew you were up to no good," he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Me? Up to no good? Never," she giggled innocently. He rolled his eyes and held her close again to kiss her.

"You know…it's been a while…so…go easy on me," he spoke between kisses.

     Adrien was still trying to shake off his nerves, but he couldn't help feeling anxious about his performance. She laughed and shook her head before leading him to a chair set up in front of their bed. He looked down at the chair and then back to Mari.

"Uh…what's this doing here?" He asked. She shook her head and guided his butt down to the chair.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Adrien. Tonight, I'll be doing everything and anything," she whispered and then leaned in to kiss him. He accepted her heated kisses and even tried to follow her when the pulled back. Lidded eyes looked up at those misty sapphires staring back.

"One of a kind…private show," she murmured. He leaned in again to kiss her, but his lips were stopped by her finger.

"From now until I say you can look, but not touch," she announced.

     He retreated and watched her with wide eyes. She backed up and bent down to take off her socks. Next she pulled her hair out of her twin tails before ruffling it slightly. He smiled at her free hair and she smiled back before pulling out her phone. She opened up her music and selected her playlist. It only had one song and she made sure it would not repeat. She tapped the song and set down her phone as she smiled playfully.

     The song started out slow as she undid her belt even slower. It was some kind of English American song, and Adrien barely knew enough English to know the lyrics weren't…child friendly. He watched as she bit her lip and undid the button on her jeans. Shit…

     She grinned, her lower lip sliding out from her teeth as she brushed her hair up from the back. With her hair in her face and her arms over her head she started to move her hips to the music. It was just a robotic back and forth movement. No. This was planned and flowing circles that instantly drew his attention to her figure. How had he not noticed how fucking hot his girlfriend was before? She then undid the zipper and pushed her hair back again from her forehead. A devious smile remained on her soft features as she pulled down the denim and continued her hips. Adrien was in desperate need of a glass of water.

     Red lace peaked out from her jeans and his eyes locked on it. She stopped pulling down the fabric and instead slid her hand to her waist, showing off more red lace over her stomach. Adrien gripped the sides of the chair as he continued to watch helplessly. Mari giggled and then dragged the fabric over her head. Adrien almost had a fucking aneurism when he was faced with the red laced bralette. It had no wires or padding or…opaque fabric whatsoever. His face was probably comparable to her lingerie. It was pathetic how fast he was to stare at her breasts. Her giggled brought his eyes back to her face, but she merely brought the attention back to her chest as she moved to the music again.

     Her hips swayed like a pendulum to the entrancing music. Adrien couldn't decide what to focus on. Her messy hair? Her hypnotic hips? Her basically naked breasts? It was all so much and he felt something he was rather unfamiliar with. Lust.

 

"M-Mari-"

     The blond instantly choked on his words when she turned around and hooked her thumbs on her belt loops. He gnawed on his lower lip as she pulled down the denim to reveal her creamy China skin. Her lower half was dressed in a matching high waisted pair of boy shorts. It hugged her hips beautifully and showed a nice amount of cheek. The garment went to her waist and looked positively see-through as well. She pulled her jeans all the way to her ankles, showcasing her ass perfectly and as bent over. When she returned up right she stepped out of her jeans and crawled on to the bed.

     Everything she did was so graceful and thought out. Marinette had definitively planned this…goddamn. She crawled up one leg at a time and looked at him over her shoulder. Adrien nearly melted. His breath hitched and she gave him a flirty smile. Her body turned to face him and he was confronted with the sight of his half naked girlfriend sitting so provocatively on their bed. She sat back on her feet with her legs spread and her hands rested between them. An absolutely devious look was stuck on her face as she shifted her body in more lewd ways. 

     The song soon came to an end, and Adrien had taken that as his chance to tackle her to the bed. He stood up and was ready to feel her soft skin when he was suddenly stopped. Her hand was splayed at the center of his chest as she stood up on her knees.

"I didn't say you could touch me yet," she whispered and looked him in the eyes. His face was bright red and his pants were getting tighter.

"Mari-"

"Shh…go sit back down. I'm not done showing you," she ordered.

"But-"

"No buts…be patient," she said. He nodded and returned to the chair she had set out.

"You really missed me, didn't you?" She spoke languidly as he took his seat. He nodded.

"Yeah…I missed you a lot," he replied still unable to look away from her body.

"Did you ever think of me while you were away?" she asked and brushed her fingers against her thigh. He noticed it the moment it happened.

"I thought of you the entire time…" he said not really paying attention to his words. He was more interested in her fingers and what she was planning on doing with them.

"Did you ever think of touching me?" She continued as she spread both her hands over her thighs.

"Um…" he didn't want to admit it. Their lack of sex life had kind of forced him to imagine what it would be like when they weren't together. She smiled.

"How much did you think about touching me?" Damn. She was good. He swallowed hard.

"Quite…quite a lot actually," he stammered.

"Where?" She hummed.

"P-pardon?"

"Where did you imagine touching me?" She reiterated. Fuck.

"A lot of places," he admitted. She laughed a little and brought her hands closer to her hips.

"Did you think of touching me here?" She asked leading her hand to her breast. He fumbled over his words.

"U-um…I-I um I m-may…have…"

"Yeah?" She grinned again and cupped both her breasts.

     Adrien failed to hold back a whimper. Without even thinking he had clenched his legs together as he watched her. Marinette pinched her nipples through the fabric and sighed contently as he whimpered again. He wanted her so bad. He had no idea how to have her, but he knew he absolutely wanted her. She giggled and then moaned quietly when she groped her chest. His bottom lip was threatening to bleed as he unconsciously rubbed the heel of his palm against his pants.

"Hands on the side of the chair," she snapped. He followed her directions, slapping his hands on the chair and gripping it with white knuckles.

"S-sorry," he stuttered. She gave him a disapproving stare as she folded her arms.

"I'm giving you a nice little show and this is the thanks I get?" She questioned. He winced at her tone. Why did it turn him on even more? In the past the small amount of times they had sex it was rather vanilla, but this…this was sherbet in comparison. Everything was a new explosion of flavor and they haven't even touched yet.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"I was going to let you touch me soon, but now that I think about it you might need a more visual demonstration on what to do," she teased and started to smile again. His eyes widened as she unfolded her arms.

"What…what do you mean?" He asked shifting in his chair uncomfortably.

     Mari grinned with all her teeth and ran her hands dangerously over the seams of her panties. The only opaque part of the garment was a strip of fabric running up the center while the sides and the back were the same Lacey materiel up to her hips. After that two bands of the same opaque color wrapped around her body and met at the center fabric. It was unbelievably sexy how the slivers of her pale skin contrasted against the red fabric. Her fingers glided over the fabric and trailed to the junction of her hips and thighs.

"What do you think, babe?" She responded and delicately ran her fingertips against the edge of the red fabric. His throat ran dry.

"Geez…" was all he could manage.

"Did you ever touch yourself when you thought about touching me?" She asked boldly and splayed her hands over her hips.

"Yes," he answered all too eagerly. His answer took Marinette by surprise, but she quickly recovered.

"How often?"

"Every once in a while…but I've been doing it a lot recently," he replied. His eyes were stuck on her fingers as they played with the straps.

"Have…have you ever…" he failed to have the confidence to fully ask the question. She giggled.

"Yeah…I touch myself a lot thinking about you," she answered and lightly ran her fingers down between her legs. He watched as she teased herself. Feather-light touched over her sex as she stared at him intently.

"What do you think about?"

"I think about…your body. Little things, like your eyes and your hands…" she spoke in a low voice as she rubbed herself. He could tell she was virtually putting down no pressure, but he could also see the very subtle and easy to miss rock of her hips too.

"I think about how good it would feel if you touched me instead of myself…and I think about how much longer and bigger your fingers are," she continued as he sacrificed one glance to her cerulean eyes. One look was enough to make him shiver.

"I think about how it's been so long since we've had sex…and wanting to try it again."

     Her hand dragged up to the top of her underwear before worming underneath it. Adrien was torn between watching her expression and watching her fingers. He glanced down in time to see her fingers slide between her legs under the fabric. The sound of her pleased sigh veered his attention back to her eyes. She stared at him with so much lust and desire he couldn't look away anymore. So he watched as she continued to touch herself.

 

"You left me by myself for a long time, Adrien," she whispered and lazily dragged her fingers over herself.

"I didn't-"

"I had a long time to think…and to touch too," she interrupted. Now her rocking hips were more evident. He was speechless.

     A moan escaped her lips louder than the last. Her fingers focused more on her clit and her brows knit. Adrien cursed and was tempted to cover his mouth, but didn't when he remembered her orders. Instead he continued to watch while glancing every now and then to her hand under the fabric. She had started out slow, but he could see she was speeding up. He shifted again. Uncomfortably.

"I want you…I wanted you the entire time you were gone," she panted. He pressed his lips together and groaned. God damn. Her fingers worked faster and she whined.

"Mmm! I-I'm so wet, Adrien…" she moaned and her chest heaved as she touched herself.

"Mari…Jesus Christ," he cursed while his eyes feasted on her image. Her sex-flushed cheeks and her messy hair complimented the way her body trembled and jerked with the sensations she felt.

"Adrien…" she breathed.

     Suddenly her jaw dropped and a breathy moan left her open mouth. She was slowly sinking her middle finger inside of herself. Her freehand was clutching the sheets in front of her as she leaned her weight on it. Her body hunched so she could fit her finger in easier, but she kept her head up for Adrien to see. He looked aroused but confused at the same time. She drew her finger out and then back in a few times as she made the finest sounds. After she got used to the sensation she braced herself for the amazing sensation she had discovered while he was away. She took a deep breath before curling her finger.

"A-ah! Shit!" She gasped as she incessantly rubbed against her plush wall. Her eyes screwed shut from the pleasure and her body shook violently.

"M-my fingers…inside…moving…A-Adrien!" She cried pathetically.

"Holy fuck," he swore and slapped his hand over his mouth.

"D-do it! Do it now! Touch me, I want you!" She ordered desperately.

     It took Adrien a couple moments to process that she was finally giving him permission. Finally when she frustratedly growled his name again he got it through his skull. He stood up and nearly tackled her to the mattress. She moaned as he attacked her with kisses on her lips and on her collarbone. Her hands were quick to tug at his pants and shirt almost ripping the buttons from the thread. He was still in his slacks and business shirt from the flight, but his tie and belt were discarded when he arrived home. Now she wanted to finish the job.

     Adrien peeled back the blue fabric and tossed it to the side while maintaining contact with her lips. She chomped on his lower lip and squirmed impatiently as she tugged his slacks down his butt. He kicked off the rest and they moved further back on the mattress. The blond pushed his hips against hers and they moaned simultaneously. Mari wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body up against his. Heat sparked on her skin where ever he touched her. His grip on her waist filled her with more desire and more lust than she could handle.

     Their lips were feverish and desperate as Adrien pulled off her strappy boy shorts. She moaned in approval and helped him shove it off. With her body nearly completely naked she took his wrist and lead his hand to her hot wanting sex. He groaned at just how fucking hot she was.

"Fuck…you're so wet," he hissed.

     He couldn't recall a time she's ever been so aroused. In the past he hadn't touched her there that much. He never knew that he should, but now that he was it couldn't feel more right. She felt exposed. Raw. Vulnerable. She felt like the words she couldn't say because she was too scared. Words such as I need you and touch me more and god I've wanted you for years. It made him love her that much more.

"Mari…I love you," he said between kisses.

"I-I love you too…fuck. M-more," she mumbled and trembled as he moved his fingers back and forth.

"I didn't know you could be so fucking hot," he whispered and kissed her neck. She whimpered and then gasped when he pushed in a finger.

"I-I didn't…know h-how," she mustered. He chuckled and moved his finger back and forth.

"Where did you learn?" He asked.

"Alya helped me…a-and I did some independent research," she told him. He nipped at her earlobe.

"You mean watching porn?" He questioned and experimentally pushed in a second finger. She inhaled sharply and clenched her fists.

"A-ah! Y-yes…" she admitted. He kissed her jaw and then her lips as he pushed his fingers around inside of her. This was new territory. Everything felt so hot and so new. He couldn't help but prod around.

"Adrien!" She cried when he hit the same spot she had discovered in the previous weeks. He latched on to her lips again before prodding the same spot. She whimpered pathetically and dug her fingers through his hair.

"Shit…f-fuck…" she gasped.

"God I'm going to have so much fun with you the weekend," he murmured and continued to kiss her. Her eyes widened.

"A-Adrien, you better n-" she was interrupted by a sound of utter protest when he pulled out his fingers.

"N-no, come back," she begged pushing her hips closer to him.

"Shh…" he held his clean finger to her soft lips before pulling down his boxers. She looked up at him with the same misty blue eyes she had when they started.

"Babe…" she breathed. Adrien pressed his tip against her warmth and nearly cursed from her absolute heat. He melted as he pushed in to her without a problem. Before he could distinctly remember having problems getting started. Marinette would always be in pain, so he would always be afraid to go too hard. Now…it was all he wanted.

"C'mon…go all in," she urged and ran her hands down his naked body. He groaned and continued to sink in at his slow pace.

"Adrien, s-seriously. More," she begged. He shook his head.

"I-I…I don't wanna…hurt you," he struggled to think. Being inside of her felt so different. So much better. Mari pulled him down until their foreheads touched.

"Fuck me, Chat Noir," she ordered and kissed him slow. He shivered at his old superhero name and grinned when she pulled back.

"As you wish, my lady," he replied.

     Marinette screamed when he rammed himself in to her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pushed him harder with each thrust. She loved the slight sting with each wave of pleasure he gave her. His hips slammed in to hers over and over again. Adrien was panting and groaning with a strained expression. He's never gone this fast before. Not even when masturbating. Needless to say it was his new favorite tempo.

"Fuck…goddamn, Mari," he growled and ducked down to kiss her neck.

     Marinette whined as he sucked and bit her skin and roughly thrusted in to her. Her hands went to his shoulders and eventually scratched up his back as he thoroughly and messily fucked her. He held her waist and pushed her in to his hips with each thrust. She could feel him lifting her from the bed without even realizing it, but she didn't say anything because he hit her in just the right spot that words were impossible. Instead all she could do was moan and cry out with pleasure as she sank her nails deeper in to his shoulder blades.

"M-mm! A-Adrien, t-touch…m-more," she begged. Hopefully he understood where.

     Lips and teeth attacked her breasts as she arched her back as one hand shifted to grip her hip. His thumb reached out to press against her clit and she positively lost it. Her body jerked violently as she trembled and screamed under him. He groaned and released her skin from his mouth before reaching her mouth. She scratched all over his shoulders and down his arms as she desperately clung on to every inch of him. Despite his lips against hers she was unable to remain silent. Adrien didn't mind it. It only turned him on more.

"Mari…" he breathed and tried to find a way to move his hips faster.

"Adrien…o-oh God…fuck! I-I'm almost…" she trailed off in to more whimpers and moans.

"Almost," he echoed and kissed her sweetly.

"Fuck I love you so much," he murmured. She kissed him back and pulled back breathing so heavy.

"I love you too…s-so much…Adrien…" she moaned weakly. He rubbed his thumb faster and faster as her body wound up tighter and tighter.

"O-oh God…j-just…yes!" She nudged her hips against him as best she could with him holding her three inches off the bed and finally came.

     The release was sweet, but her moan was sweeter. It was quiet in comparison to the noise she was making earlier. The flood of warmth and love around him caused him to grit his teeth as he came and stuttered to a stop. He buried himself inside of her completely as the pressure leaked out from him and into her. She grinned at the added warmth inside of her and they stayed that way for a few moments to catch their breath.

     Finally, after about a minute of recovery, Adrien slowly lowered her back down to the bed. Mari sighed at the feeling of the soft sheets underneath her, but frowned at the feeling of him pulling out. Her arms lazily flopped down to her sides and Adrien pretty much collapsed on top of her. He rested his head between her soft breasts and kissed the closed one to his mouth. His arms wrapped around her waist, and she lifted her back from the mattress to allow him to cuddle her completely.

"I love you," he muttered listening to the sound of her heartbeat. She smiled and delicately ran her fingers through his messy blond hair.

"I love you too," she leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"Welcome home."


End file.
